


Grown Up

by hc_whiplashed_ty



Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc_whiplashed_ty/pseuds/hc_whiplashed_ty
Summary: That was when Haechan noticed the younger boy's hands folded rather obviously over his own groin.Understanding dawned on him as he felt a blush start creeping on his neck.And of course being Lee Donghyuck, and in the lack of any ideas of what to do about it, the only thing that came to mind to say was:"Awww, our Jisung is all grown up."Or.Haechan gives their inexperienced maknae a hand.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796641
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkkk. This turned out waaaaaaaaay dirtier than i first thought it would be... If you don't like it, don't read it. Both boys are underage when this happens.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry if some ideas are unclear or if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Donghyuck rarely had any time to hang out since his debut with the hyungs, same as Mark. When the five members who had been a part of SM rookies had been told that Haechan and Mark would debut with the hyungs, it had been quite a downer for all of them, but just a couple of months later, the company told them about the plans of another subunit with the five of them and two other trainees, all of them were thrilled. 

They moved in to a dorm with five members and two managers, but given that Mark and Haechan lived in another dorm with the hyungs, sometimes the boys missed the days when they would be together all the time.

So when Jisung and Haechan had met at rehearsals for Chewing Gum and they had realized that weirdly their schedules for the next day matched, and they would both have a couple of free hours before recording, they immediately thought about hanging out together, unfortunately the other boys hadn’t been so lucky. Chenle and Renjun were gonna be at school, their school days finished later than the others’; Jaemin and Jeno were scheduled for individual training for their hoverboard tricks they would constantly be showcasing once promotions started; and lastly Mark would be the first one to go on with recordings of both versions, the chinese one and the korean one. All of them were very excited, not only because it was the recording for their debut single but also because they had been practicing the dance with the demo, and it was kind of awkward to try and lip sync the korean lyrics while listening to the track in its original english.

Haechan told Jisung that right after school they would meet at the DREAM dorms and they would hang out, for the two hours they had before they had to go to the studio. 

And so they did. 

Donghyuck convinced Jisung to watch a movie that he had been wanting to watch for a while now but hadn’t had the time to. It was a Jim Carrey movie, Johnny had recommended it to him, given that he liked comedy films. 

Their backpacks were on the floor and their school blazers had been discarded on an armchair in the living room, neither of them bothered to be careful since they didn’t have much time.

Jisung was making popcorn while Haechan searched the movie on netflix. Haechan was already changing the language to the korean dub but Jisung complained saying that the jokes wouldn’t make sense if they didn’t watch it in english with subtitles, and as it was often the case, Haechan complied with their maknae.

And so they were sitting in the couch at the dream dorms in a hot afternoon in july. They were sitting close together, unconscious by now thanks to the longevity of their friendship. Haechan was sitting almost at the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands supporting his chin as he watched the movie, his SOPA’s summer dress shirt had the first two buttons open and his tie had been carelessly thrown on the floor; Jisung, on the other hand had his back to the couch, and he was more laying down than sitting down on it. He, unlike Donghyuck, had only loosened his own tie a little.

It was when they were almost forty minutes into the movie that it happened. It was a scene in which the main character’s love interest performed at a club. Her body only barely covered by a tight and short sparkly dress. At first she had her back turned to the camera and as the first hi-hat cymbal sounds were heard, the funny atmosphere the movie had had up until that moment completely vanished for the two boys watching. Her first dance moves were precise and calculated to the first piano notes of the song, and when she finally turned around to face the camera her face was sensual, matching the song perfectly, her body swayed to the song’s beat in well-defined movements, and then when she finally reached the microphone, she started to sing in a low tone that made Haechan swallow heavily.

Both boys were quiet and extremely still, Haechan tried to keep composure because of the fact that there was a boy in the same room and said boy was one of his best friends and two years his junior. But suddenly Haechan was extremely aware of the point in his upper thigh that was pressed flush against Jisung’s knee and leg, to the point that it even felt like his skin was hot underneath said point. 

The woman in the movie was teasing now, moving her beautiful eyes looking flirtatiously at the crowd and even going as far as teasing two of the men watching her as idiots. 

_Just as I’m doing right now,_ his subconscious cracking a joke brought him back to reality, so he tried not to focus as much on the woman’s body, he really didn’t want to get a boner in front of Jisung. He doubted that he would get fully hard just by watching that and without letting his mind start fantasizing, so that was exactly what he was gonna avoid at all costs. 

He started to think about the things he needed to do for school, and the choreography they had been learning, he even went as far as repeating the chinese lyrics he had been so diligently practicing at the 127 dorm with Winwin’s help. He only felt his dick twitch a bit once when the woman ran a hand slowly down her body, but his arousal subsided when the focus went back to the main character and as the comedy started again, thankfully. He chuckled at the innuendo and at the reference to a scene from earlier in the film. And as some trumpets signalised the end of the song, Donghyuck let himself scoot back on the couch to rest his back against it, proud of himself because apparently he actually did have a bit of control over his teenage body after all.

However, as he was repositioning his body, he saw on the corner of his eye how Jisung squirmed uncomfortably. 

Haechan turned his head to look directly at the boy. Jisung wasn't almost laying down anymore, he was sitting, his body was even rather stiff with how uncomfortable the boy looked.

Haechan furrowed his brow in confusion. Had he done something to make him look like that? It had happened before, that he said something that would be considerate black humor, or even a joke that implied something dirty-minded. Those were the kind of jokes he would never say in public, outside the dorm, and those were the kind of jokes that made their maknae smile awkwardly and shift in his sit, but he had never looked _this_ uncomfortable. 

That was when Haechan noticed the younger boy's hands folded rather obviously over his own groin. 

Understanding dawned on him as he felt a blush start creeping on his neck. 

And of course being Lee Donghyuck, and in the lack of any ideas of what to do about it, the only thing that came to mind to say was:

"Awww, our Jisung is all grown up."

But he regretted it immediately. Jisung looked almost mortified and his face was tinted with a blush that went from the top of his ears to probably his chest. It suddenly occurred to Haechan that he himself wouldn't have liked to be mocked because of an accidental boner given that said thing could happen anytime anywhere without apparent reason when you were in the first years of puberty, let alone a scene on a movie that was obviously intended to be at least a bit erotic. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you."

Jisung quickly shook his head no, but he was purposefully avoiding looking at Donghyuck, looking down and almost turning his head to the opposite side, and his breathing was coming out rather erratically. 

"Jisung-ah." Haechan said worriedly while his left hand automatically flew up to his chin, delicately trying to coax the younger's head to look in his direction. 

When Jisung complied and finally looked at him, Haechan's heart clenched with guilt seeing that there were tears threatening to spill from the young boy's dark brown eyes. 

"Shit. I really am sorry." Donghyuck placed his right hand on Jisung's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It happens to everyone and sometimes you can't control it. It's not your fault."

A single tear spilled from Jisung's eye, rolling on a straight path down his cheek. Haechan's hand that was on the younger's chin, went slowly up and with a light touch wiped said tear. His hand went back down the young boy's face, his eyes suddenly focused on his lips, those cute plush lips that had been the inspiration behind the baby chick nickname. Donghyuck's fingertips landed on the middle of Jisung's lips, not applying any pressure or doing anything really, just staying there. Jisung's breath hitched at this and his eyes grew bigger with surprise, but he didn't draw back. 

Haechan's eyes moved to Jisung's. Both of them staring at each other, really observing. 

"I know." Jisung whispered, sounding transfixed. 

This, however, brought Haechan's mind back into work. Suddenly the realization of what he was doing hit him like a ton of bricks. He withdrew both his hands from Jisung's body. Not so quickly, but quick enough for Jisung to look away, he was embarrassed again but it was a different kind of embarrassed because now both boys were.

"What?" Haechan asked after taking a couple of steadying breaths. 

"I know it happens to everyone." Jisung bit his lip lightly after having said that.

“Yeah… Well…” Haechan still didn’t know what to do or say to his dongsaeng, and given the fairly strange moment that had just happened between them, his brain was even more of a mess, “had it happened to _you_ before?” was the best he could come up with.

Silence, for a bit.

“I’ve had… you know, dreams. When I wake up I always clean the mess up before anyone can see.” Jisung replied, still a bit uncomfortable but talking more easily and openly despite the blush now fading to only his cheeks, his hands were still neatly folded over his groin. “But I have never, you know, purposefully… Done _that_.”

Haechan nodded slowly. He was thinking about telling Jisung that he could go to his room and take care of it, but how? He should just say it.

“Do you wanna go and take care of it?”

Donghyuck actually saw Jisung’s now faint blush on his cheeks back to spreading through his whole face and ears. Jisung lowered his gaze while he considered it.

“Or we could wait. It will go away on its own, probably.” Haechan added, really hoping that would be the case.

Jisung nodded quickly and looked quizzical when Haechan handed him a couch pillow. After telling Jisung that he could cover himself with that, Donghyuck had a bit of a hard time not looking when Jisung lifted his hands and placed the pillow over his crotch instead, before even dwelling on the possibility that he actually wanted to see Jisung in a state like that, both of them went back to watching the film.

They had missed a good five minutes of it, but neither of them seemed to care about the movie that much anymore, after all of that.

Jisung seemed to be a bit anxious and both his legs were shaking a bit nervously. Haechan actually felt bad for him, thinking he must be really embarrassed. 

The woman appeared again on screen and both of them felt a blush spreading one more time through their faces.

It was a few minutes later that Jisung’s legs were still moving around nervously, and so Haechan decided to ask:

“How is it now?” He was still facing the screen while he said it. Jisung stopped moving all together and took a few seconds before answering. Well, that was not a good sign.

“It’s still the same, hyung.” 

Haechan bit his lip, grabbing the remote of the TV and muting it. After leaving it back on the coffee table in front of him, he turned his body so he was facing Jisung completely.

“Would you… Do you want me to help you?” Jisung looked straight up panicked, so Haechan hurried to say, “It’s fine, it wouldn’t mean anything, I just mean so that you aren’t uncomfortable anymore.”

Jisung looked pensive and conflicted, however, he didn’t seem entirely put off by the idea.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Jisung sounded insecure and still a bit skeptical.

“Of course. We’re friends. And I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

It took a couple more seconds but in the end, Jisung nodded, his blush wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

“Can I…?” Haechan asked, with a hand on the pillow still over Jisung’s crotch.

The younger boy nodded, biting his lip and forcing his gaze away, so that he wouldn’t see when Haechan removed the pillow.

When this happened, Haechan’s eyes widened, he was bewildered now seeing the more than obvious tent in Jisung’s school trousers. He hadn’t thought that he was fully erect, it must have been torturous to have a full boner in his pants for at least ten minutes. But it did make sense that he would get so turned on by only watching a teasing scene in a movie, Jisung had never touched himself and he was in the peak of his puberty, after all.

If he had known before that he was like that, he would have suggested this a lot sooner. Haechan blushed even more at the thought and shook his head slightly, pushing his worry about this sudden thought to the back of his head.

“Relax, everything’s ok”, said Haechan in the most comforting voice he could manage at that moment.

Jisung nodded, and even took a deep breath.

Haechan slowly unzipped his trousers, the light touch managing to make Jisung’s breath hitch. The older boy gulped seeing how there was a small wet patch on Jisung’s boxers where the tip of his cock was. Watching the precome there made Haechan’s cock twitch inside his briefs, but at that moment he wasn’t really keen to freak out, they really needed to get Jisung’s problem sorted out as soon as possible.

Haechan grabbed the hem of Jisung’s boxer, pulling it back just enough for his cock and balls to finally be freed. It must have felt pretty good to get rid of the pressure on his dick, because Jisung released something similar to a little hiss. 

After taking a breath to gain courage, Haechan finally took Jisung’s cock in his hand. It did feel a little awkward to him holding another guy’s cock but it seemed to be working just fine for Jisung given that the young boy gasped and threw his head back while closing his eyes, one of his hands fisted the couch in a firm grip.

With the first move of Haechan’s fist up Jisung’s cock, the boy closed his lips into a tight line, stifling a moan, his head was pushed forward again and when he opened his eyes he had to stifle another moan that was ripped of his throat when his eyes landed on Haechan’s hand on his cock. Haechan could see the muscles of his abdomen contracting and he could feel his own cook starting to rise to the occasion.

Haechan’s fist went down Jisung’s cock and up again, this time taking his hand to the head of his dick and gathering the precome to use as lube. This pulled out a whiny moan from Jisung, one he couldn’t quite hold back and resonated through the living room. 

He continued to go up and down the other boy’s penis, Jisung going more and more unaware of the sounds that had started leaving his mouth, and Haechan’s trousers going tighter by the second. 

Haechan unconsciously started going faster, he was really focused on Jisung’s face as it contorted in pleasure, his sweaty forehead, his once again closed eyes, his plumped lips parted and the very much hot sounds leaving them. Donghyuck had just started wondering what those lips tasted like when his mind was pulled out of its daze when Jisung started moaning louder and more high-pitched, and his hips starting moving forward, pushing themselves slightly off the couch, seeking the touch of Haechan’s fist.

_He’s fucking my fist,_ Haechan thought as he whispered a shaky, “fuck”.

Jisung was about to cum, now the fastening pace of Haechan’s fist was conscious as he watched Jisung come undone. It only took a pair of more strokes for Haechan to feel hot liquid running down his fingers, Jisung came with a low and long moan and Haechan could feel his pressured dick pulsating in his pants. Glancing down at his hand, he saw spurts of white on the floor and his fist. He slowed down his pace, drawing Jisung’s orgasm as long as he could. The now slow rolls of Jisung’s hips into his fist as he road out his orgasm made Haechan swear again and unconsciously palm his cock over his clothes with the hand that wasn’t on Jisung’s dick. 

After Jisung’s aftershocks ceased and his hips stopped rolling against his fist, Haechan let go of Jisung’s cock. He couldn’t take it any longer, he needed to cum, now.

“I’ll be right back.” He surprised himself slightly at how out of breath he sounded.

He almost ran to the bathroom, he closed the door behind himself and quickly undid his trousers, careful of the still hot cum on his right hand, letting them fall down to the floor followed by his boxers. 

He bit his lip seeing and feeling how he was rock hard, he looked at his right hand covered in Jisung’s cum and felt incredibly dirty when he took hold of his cock with said hand before wiping it. But this feeling only turned him on even more, making him release a low moan when he felt the lukewarm liquid being spread by his hand on his cock.

He was impatient, desperate, and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to cum. He started his pace, quick and constant, he didn’t stop for a moment.

He closed his eyes tightly, the memories from only a couple of minutes ago flooding his mind at light speed. He released a shaky moan thinking of Jisung’s face when he was cumming, the weight and warmth of the hot skin of his cock, his moans in his now more mature voice. God, was it deep. His lips, those full beautiful lips. 

His mind was quick to drift away from there, sudden fantasies instead of memories. Big and round lips around his cock, sucking it while dark brown eyes looked up at him. He released a loud moan and his left hand flew right up to his mouth to try and quiet himself a little when the sudden image popped in his head. 

His hand was going at a furious pace and when his orgasm finally hit him he saw white. His eyes flew open and his left hand pressed tightly against his mouth, a loud and high pitched moan being barely stifled by it. He fucked his fist just as Jisung had done a good five minutes ago.

Haechan’s legs felt like jelly and he carefully lowered himself to the floor, avoiding the spurts of cum that had landed there instead of in his hand.

He had never cum so hard from only fantasizing. He was breathing fast, and he finally let go of his cock to bring up his right hand. His own cum and Jisung’s now there, together. Most of Jisung’s cum was now smeared on his dick, though. That thought only made his spent cock twitch a little and he hissed in a bit of pain given the intensity of his orgasm and that said orgasm had just been a few seconds before.

He didn’t even think before he brought his hand to his mouth and suddenly his tongue was darting out to lick the cum off his fingers. He released a little almost quiet high pitched moan as he tasted the hot liquid, it was bitter but it wasn’t failing to almost start turning him on again.

Haechan felt a bit mortified when he realized that he had just cleaned his hand with his tongue, but that quickly left his mind as he remembered his abrupt exit to the bathroom and that Jisung was still on the couch alone.

He hurriedly lifted himself off the floor, feeling a bit sweaty thinking that he probably had been a bit too loud. He got dressed again, thinking how Jisung’s cum was still smeared on his dick and smiling a lopsided grin at the thought, he felt so dirty. After washing his hands and splashing a bit of cold water to his face, he exited the bathroom.

When he got back to the living room, he saw Jisung sitting on the edge of the couch, he was still a bit tense but that was most likely just because of the dawning of everything that had just happened. He had already rearranged his clothes but his blush was still there and probably there was one high on Haechan’s cheeks as well. 

“Sorry about that.” Haechan blurted without thinking, about how he had run off earlier.

“It’s fine.” Jisung looked at him, his eyes glistening with something Haechan wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it was the little smile the younger one gave him just a second after that told him that it was ok, they wouldn’t be awkward with each other and their friendship would remain the same if not a bit closer.

Haechan smiled right back at him and at their dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I rather liked this. I may turn it into a series. Btw, yes, the movie they were watching was the mask lol.


End file.
